


No escuches la voz.

by Erzs



Series: Reto Abril [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Songfic, reto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzs/pseuds/Erzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque sea tu última batalla, valdrá la pena con tal de protegerla a ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No escuches la voz.

**Author's Note:**

> Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los he tomado prestados para esta rareza(?)
> 
> Dia 2 del Reto de Abril Fanfictionero.

Era la última batalla frente a sus ejércitos, y no dejaría mal a su hermano. No fallaría ante él. No se rendiría tan fácil, cuando tenía tanto que proteger.

Puede que no creyera en esta guerra, pero ahora era muy tarde para echarse atrás. Y más cuando ese demonio se ponía en su camino y amenazaba con llevarse la sonrisa de esa hermosa chica que se había robado sus pensamientos.

Si su gente, si su vida era necesaria para que esos verdes ojos nunca se deprimieran… sería un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a pagar, incluso aunque sabía que ella nunca conocería sus razones.

Tendría suerte si ella si quiera le recordaba. Después de todo, nunca había logrado acercarse a ella cuando estuvo bajo el cuidado del señorito, menos ahora que el loco de las armas la había adoptado.

Y no es que el no hubiera querido protegerla, pero sabía que sus jefes actuales no eran los más indicados para eso, más cuando los planes de guerra se iban acercando.H

Pero ya nada de eso importaba, ahora solo quedaba esta guerra y el país de ojos violeta que cada vez se acercaba más. Miró a su alrededor, los hombres que realmente creían en esta causa, sabiendo todo lo que iban a perder. El viento se agitaba y parecía susurrar, cantar con una dulce voz, un engaño de la muerte que lo seducía.

Los vio avanzar y supo que era hora de su ataque. Lanzó la orden y los soldados salieron a enfrentarse contra los del contrario. Los gritos de la batalla acallaron la voz.

Distinguió los ojos del demonio y se enfrentó directo a él. Un intercambio de balas y su mundo se detuvo. Cayó malherido, heridas de muerte. En su mente el último recuerdo de la sonrisa, de los ojos verdes, de la rubia cabellera. Deseando verla una vez más.

Rogando poder reencontrarse con ella, en lo que sea que le deparará el futuro

…

La guerra había terminado. Gente había perecido.

¿Y ella? Ella no había hecho nada al respecto. Ella se había escondido, temerosa, cobarde.

Pero ahora solo esto quedaba. Un monumento a lo perdido. Un sauce que, sin explicación, había surgido de las zonas de muerte.

Recordaba con especial dolor, al príncipe de ojos rojos que había visto tan lejano en casa de Austria .

Al caballero que parecía sonreírle solo a ella cada que tenían la oportunidad de encontrarse.

Y ahora se había ido. Sin que pudiera decirle lo que en verdad sentía.

Sintió las cristalinas lágrimas formarse en sus ojos, el dolor que sentía por todos aquellos hombres que habían desperdiciado sus vidas en luchas sin sentido.

El cielo compartió sus sentimientos, mientras la lluvia empezaba a caer sobre las hojas.

El sauce guardián de aquellas almas pérdidas.

Un recordatorio para la humanidad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Algo cortito y raro... Es que trato de acomodar la canción como puedo y pues quedan cosas raras(?)
> 
> Pero espero les haya gustado.
> 
> La canción corre a cargo de Nostra Morte (again). No escuches la voz.
> 
> Espero poder terminar el reto y no hacerlo todo cuando falta media hora para el próximo día xD
> 
> Saludos~  
> Si gustan hablar, quejarse o hacerme presión sobre mis trabajos: [Mi Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pg/Erzsebeth.77/posts/?ref=page_internal)


End file.
